The Ladies of Degrassi
by Trentavious Phoenix
Summary: This is a story featuring my OC, Trent Phoenix in a series of one-shot lemons with the lovely ladies of the Degrassi universe. Warning: This is M rated for a good reason as it contains graphic descriptions of sex. Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and i probably never will.
1. Fiona & Imogen

Trent was extremely pleased with himself; he had won the raffle contest that the Degrassi Student Council was having to support the victims of the Oklahoma tornadoes, now he had a chance to have dinner with Fiona Coyne who offered the opportunity as a prize. He knew that Fiona was a lesbian, but he still had high hopes for the evening, so he had brought condoms with him just in case he was able to turn her. He went up to the door of Fiona's loft and noticed the door was open and there stood Fiona Coyne

"So, what took you so long?" Fiona asked.

Trent turned and grinned. There standing at the doorway to the bathroom was Fiona. She was wearing a sheer light blue teddy that showed off her figure. You could see the small patch of dark fuzz that was just above her cunt.

"I had to grab a few things" Trent said.

"Oh, well, I thought maybe you would want to skip dinner and have some fun" Fiona said in a sultry tone.

Trent's cock stirred at this.

"I like the sound of that" he said.

"Oh, I also have a surprise for you too" Fiona said.

Trent looked very interested now since Fiona was known to be a lesbian and was he was really surprised by her earlier statements, but what came next was a shocker. Out of the bathroom and standing beside Fiona was her girlfriend, Imogen Moreno

"I-I-Imogen" Trent stuttered out.

"So our lucky winner has finally afraid. I believe there's some awards that need to be given for winning the raffle" Imogen said huskily as she licked her lips.

Trent's cock was already hard and this made it even more painful. Imogen was dressed in a teddy like Fiona, but in black. Her large breasts were straining against the flimsy fabric as her nipples were like pebbles. She though had no hair down there. She was completely shaven.

"Enough talk, time for celebration fucking" Fiona said.

She then grabbed Trent and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Trent returned it then felt his head pulled away from Fiona and he was kissing Imogen. They trade kisses as Fiona began taking off Trent's clothes. Soon he was down to her boxers and Fiona was licking the cloth-covered rod.

Trent shuddered from Fiona's actions.

"I think we should take this to the bed before he collapses" Imogen suggested.

Fiona nodded and soon the three were on the bed. Imogen on one side with Fiona on the other. They kissed for a while as Trent began exploring both girls' bodies. He began with Fiona since he was more excited to fuck a known lesbian. His hands groped Fiona's C-cupped breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"Oh Trent" Fiona gasped.

Trent grinned. He wanted to rip this blasted thing off since it would only slow them down if they had to take it off normally.

"Go ahead Trent, rip it off me. I want you to touch me" Fiona moaned.

The ripping of fabric echoed throughout the room and once the annoying garment was gone Trent attacked Fiona's breasts with his mouth as one of his hands plunged two fingers into her wet cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Fiona shouted.

Thankfully the room had solid walls that were quite soundproof. Granted these rooms were not made for this use.

Imogen watched this all and was getting hot. Trent and Fiona were so coordinated in their movements.

Fiona saw stars as she came on Trent's fingers. She grabbed Trent's cock and rubbed it.

"Mmmm, I think our guest needs some attention" she said.

Trent pulled his fingers out then rolled over. He shoved his wet fingers into Imogen's mouth and Imogen sucked Fiona's juices off. Her girlfriend tasted good as always and Imogen couldn't wait to get her tongue at the source.

Trent tore off Imogen's teddy and ravished her big chest. Imogen gasped and held Trent's head to keep it there. As Trent was doing that Fiona pulled off the last piece of clothing the three had on. Soon they were all naked and Trent's cock was pointing right at Imogen. Imogen took advantage of this and began stroking Trent's cock. She liked how big it felt. She needed this thing inside her.

"Fuck me Trent, I want this beast inside me" Imogen growled.

Trent wasn't sure as he wanted to fuck Fiona first, but Fiona answered for him

"Go ahead Trent, give my girlfriend the cock she's missing" Fiona said with a smirk.

Trent aimed his cock and thrusted deep inside Imogen. Imogen's eyes grew larger as she was stretched to the max. Trent's cock was massive. It filled her to the brim. No other cock did this to her. She only had one or two dildos that did this and not even the infamous Eli Goldsworthy could compare to Trent

"Motherfucking god" Imogen gasped.

"He's that good? Damn Mr. Phoenix I expected you to fail in comparison to my strap-on" Fiona said with a smirk

Imogen didn't have to wait too long as Trent began thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. There was no slow and ease to begin with. Imogen held onto him as he plowed her. Her short nails gripped his back.

"Fuck Trent, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Imogen chanted.

Trent kept going faster and faster with his movements. Imogen was tight. He was amazed that she was this tight. He then felt her clench around him and Trent knew she had come, but he wasn't done, he was going to destroy her.

Imogen's mind was a blur as she was being fucked royally. Her mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure being channeled in. She couldn't keep up. She then felt a huge one coming and she had no will to hold it back.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" the brunette screamed.

She then went limp after her great orgasm. Trent shot his seed inside her just as she passed out. He then pulled out panting a bit.

"Are you up to another round?" Fiona asked as she played with her cunt.

Trent grinned.

"Always" he said.

He was about to get on top of Fiona when she stopped him. She took his juice-covered cock and licked and sucked off all of Imogen's juices.

"Nothing should go to waste" the brown-headed girl said with a smirk.

Trent grinned and then moved and got on top of Fioan and shoved his cock into Fiona's willing cunt. Trent felt like the fucking man by fucking a lesbian and it didn't hurt the fact that her pussy was tight as well

"Damn! Fiona, how are you so tight?" Trent asked.

"I want to please you Trent, and I know you love a tight cunt. You're a pretty big deal amongst the ladies of Degrassi" Fiona said.

Trent grinned and kissed Fiona then began to fuck her harder, just to return the favor.

Fiona moaned loudly as Trent fucked her. He'd thrust his cock in then rotated his hips before pulling out. She loved how Trent was fucking her. This wasn't like the few guys she had dated before; Trent was actually paying attention to giving her what she wanted

"Yes Trent, yes, fuck me like that" Fiona moaned.

Trent kept it up as he sped up his tempo. Soon Fiona was screaming for more.

"FUCK YES TRENT! OH FUCKING YES! I'M COMING!" she screamed.

Trent felt his cock was in a wet velvet vice as Fiona came he had to stop for fear of his cock might be ripped off if he moved. Once she muscles relaxed Trent got back to work.

Fiona had somehow remained conscious through her huge wave, but she was tired. She knew the next one would claim her.

"Ram me Trent, ram me hard and fast. As fast as you can go. I want to see stars" Fiona groaned.

Trent was getting a bit tired himself and he took all of his energy to do what Fiona wanted. He pummeled Fiona ruthlessly and came as Fiona did. She blacked out as Trent collapsed, He was able roll off Fiona while going down so not to crush her.

They rested for a while then Imogen awoke and what she wanted was some Fiona nectar. She crawled over Trent and latched her mouth on to Fiona's pussy. She devoured it enjoying the juices she was getting as well as Trent's seed.

Fiona was moaning and groaning. She couldn't do a whole lot since she was still trying to regain her strength from the fucking she had gotten. She just let Imogen eat her with no qualms.

Imogen licked, sucked, and wiggled her tongue inside Fiona. She wasn't an amateur when it came to eating cunt. She knew her way around a pussy munching.

Trent watched this from his position loving every moment of it.

Fiona was withering now as she was reaching her peak. She came with a scream and was left panting.

Imogen was trying her best to get all of the fluids she could though she knew it was impossible to get it all. Once she was done her face had a nice coat of Fiona's juice on it. She then moved up and kissed her girlfriend giving Fiona a taste herself who then proceed to clean the Brunette's face til she was clean.

"That was so fucking hot" Trent said breaking the moment.

"It was, she tastes divine" Imogen said.

"Yes she does" Trent said in agreement.

"Now time to taste you" Fiona said.

The rest of the night they fucked one another til they could go no more and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	2. Bianca

Bianca Desousa was hot and mad, not only had she just finished practicing with Toronto University's Power Squad, but she had to endure the fact that she had found her now ex-fiance, Drew Torres cheating on her again, but with Clare Edwards of all people. She had been upset all day, but she willed herself to practice this afternoon and found herself having to keep from crying multiple times, but she was going to get the perfect revenge on Drew Torres in the coming evening. She had called one of her ex boyfriends, Trent Phoenix and asked him to come over to her dorm room tonight thinking that the best way to get back at Drew was to get her a little revenge lay and who better than Degrassi's resident horn-dog Trent Phoenix. Bianca knew that Trent wouldn't make a big deal out of this because this is what he did on a regular basis and he seemed to enjoy his work. Bianca grabbed a towel and shampoo from her locker and headed off to the shower. She turned on the shower and the hot water hit her and she melted into it.

She was so into the shower that she didn't hear the door open and closed nor the padding of footsteps. It wasn't til she felt a pair of hands cup her D sized breasts she realized she wasn't alone. She recognized the hands.

"Trent?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Bianca, it's just us" Trent said.

"Trent, are you crazy. You could get caught" Bianca hissed.

"No way, the coach and most of the staff are gone and I just paid off the janitor so he's no problem" Trent said confidently.

"Doesn't matter Phoenix, this is insane" Bianca snorted.

"Oh really" Trent said as he tweaked Bianca' nipple.

Bianca moaned as the bolts of pleasure surged through her body.

"Trent!" she gasped.

"Your mind is saying one thing while your body is saying another" Trent said as he pushed two fingers into Bianca's pussy.

Bianca moaned as her hips started to thrust back and forth on Trent's fingers.

Trent grinned as he kissed Bianca's neck as one hand fucked her and the other caressed her breasts switching between the two tan globes.

"Fuck Trent, I'm coming" Bianca moaned.

Trent sped up his fingers as he thumb found her clit and began rubbing it hard and fast. Bianca came in a long gasp as her juices spilled onto the floor. Trent held her tightly so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Damn Trent, you are crazy, but that was awesome" Bianca said panting slightly.

"I can do better" Trent said then spun Bianca around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Bianca returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Trent's neck. They made out for a bit under the spraying water. Then Bianca wanted more and she hopped up and sank down onto Trent's phallus. She moaned the whole way down.

"I love the way your cock fills me" Bianca purred.

"I love the way your pussy is always ready for me" Trent growled.

Bianca smirked as she clenched her pussy causing Trent to groan. He then laid himself and Bianca on the ground with the water still hitting his back. He then began banging in and out of Bianca's tight quim.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Bianca chanted.

Her chant coincided with Trent's thrusting.

"Like that Bianca, like my cock rubbing you so deliciously?" Trent asked.

"I do, I love it so much. I love they way you hit all my spots and find new ones in me" Bianca groaned.

Trent grounded his pelvis into Bianca's before he pulled out causing him to rub against her clit. This brought her to the brink.

"HOLY FUCK!" Bianca screamed.

Her screamed echoed off the tiled walls and could be heard throughout the entire locker room.

Trent grinned as Bianca came down from her high. He had stopped his thrusting when she came since she squeezed his rod so tight that he feared it'd be ripped off. Once the muscles relaxed Trent started again.

Bianca somehow remained conscious and moved her hips more wanting to help out in anyway she could. She wanted Trent's seed in her and she wanted it quick. She clenched her cunt muscles milking Trent's cock as much as she could.

"Fucking shit, you keep doing that and I'll hose you" Trent said through gritted teeth.

"Hose me baby, hose me good" Bianca moaned.

Trent couldn't hold back and he spewed his load into Bianca. He pulled out panting slightly.

"Fucking shit Bianca, what's with you and milking my cock like that?" he asked.

"I wanted your seed and that was the best way to get it" Bianca said getting up.

Trent shook his head.

They cleaned each other up and headed in the main locker area. Bianca turned to her locker bent down to her bag. This of course gave Trent a free shot at her pussy from behind. He didn't waste it as he thrusted his hard member back into Bianca

"What the Fuck?! Trent, we just fucked in the shower?" Bianca asked as she grabbed the bench to keep her balance.

"So, you had to reveal your sexy ass to me along with your pussy and you know i couldn't resist" Trent said.

Bianca rolled her eyes. He was such a horn dog at times. But she loved him and his cock. Drew Torres did nothing but use her and never thought about what she wanted in bed, but Trent Phoenix was focused on her at all times and she never left him unhappy. She regretted breaking up with Trent for Drew back at Degrassi and she knew she couldn't get him back now, but she was content with him fucking her.

Trent kept going in and out of IBianca as he caressed her tight and toned ass. He then began spanking it. The sound of slapping skin caused Bianca to moan loudly.

"Trent, oh Trent, spank me, spank my ass as you fuck me. God, fucking yeah, I love it!" Bianca wailed.

Trent was a bit surprised, who knew Bianca liked getting spanked. He discovered a new thing about her every time they fucked.

Soon Bianca came. This was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She nearly lost her grip on the bench she was holding onto. Heck, she was sure she would have splinters in her hands if it weren't for the bench being made out of false wood. A wood look-alike.

Trent waited til Bianca's orgasm passed then proceed to fuck her again. He then released his seed inside her for the second time. He pulled out and sat on the bench.

Bianca was panting hard. Her ass was red from the spanking she had endured.

"Trent?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Trent asked.

"Can we do it again?" Bianca asked.

Trent just chuckled.


End file.
